The Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) is a single carrier system in which a speech user is assigned to one timeslot. The information bits on this timeslot contain information intended only to this user. If half-rate is used, then every second burst is used by one user and every other burst is used by another user. Moreover, in the half-rate channel the information bits on one burst are connected to only one user.
In order to alleviate the pressure for GSM network expansion, a new study item dubbed MUROS (Multi-User Reusing One Slot) has been proposed in GERAN (the 3GPP standardization of GSM) 3GPP TSG GERAN Meeting #36, GP072027. The goal is to multiplex two speech users in the same time slot and in the same frequency.
There are several possible technical realizations of MUROS. Regardless of the implementation used the system will benefit from always having accurate knowledge of the signal strength at each User equipment.
Hence there exists a need for a method and a system providing for an accurate report relating to current signal strengths.